theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody is a character who first appears in episode 12 of Power Puff Girls Z. Background Cody met Bubbles when she was just a small child playing in the puddles at a park, at the time, three boys playing soccer were bullying her and two other girls. Cody walked up and asked the three boys what they were doing. After calling Cody a Mama's boy, one of the three boys pushed Bubbles, making her scrape her knee. This angered Cody and made him fight the three boys, but it ended when he started coughing while he was pinned down. The three bully's left, Cody then took out a cloth and patted Bubbles scraped knee with it when she went over to him to ask if he was all right. He then went over to the two other girls, who were crying, and spotted a bubble blower on the ground. Thinking it would cheer the girls up, he started blowing bubbles, the four of them had fun watching the bubbles. Cody then performed a bubble blowing trick that involved blowing a big bubble, then blowing smaller bubbles inside the big one. Once the large bubble carrying the smaller bubbles was popped, the smaller bubbles spiraled upward into the clouds. Bubbles tried to copy the trick, but it started raining, the other two girls ran off to go home. Bubbles then asked Cody if he would come again to play at the park tomorrow, which he said he wouldn't. Bubbles came up with the idea of making a pinky promise with him, the promise was that the two of them would keep coming to the park until they met again. Cody agreed. = Plot Cody is seen on the roof of a hospital, hiding behind the door to the outside, watching a little boy and his mother. When the two leave, he rolls out onto the roof in his wheelchair, saying that if it wasn't for his broken ankle, he would be at soccer practice with his team. Stopping when he sees a bubble blower on the ground, he says that the kid he was watching is lucky, and that he 'wonders how long he is going to be stuck in this place(hospital)', declaring that he'll never get out. Once he says this, a black Z ray comes toward him as he stares at it in surprise before it hits him. He is next seen (in what can be assumed to be 3 to 5 weeks later) in his hospital room's bed looking out the window at the rain before quickly slipping under the covers as a nurse walks in. The nurse says it's time for his vitamin drink so his bones can grow big and strong. He then says 'what's the point' before sitting up and exclaiming he already missed 5 soccer practices and that he'll get kicked off the team. The nurse responds by saying his coach will understand. Cody exclaims that she doesn't get it and for her to leave him alone, making the nurse run out of the room. We then see that he has a bubble blower on the mini dresser next to his bed. A little later, a doctor tells Cody that his ankle is healing just fine, with the nurse chiming in saying that he'll be back on the soccer field in no time, resulting a huff from Cody. As the two exit Cody's room the doctor tells the nurse that Cody's tests had very strange results and that he thinks they should keep him under observation. The nurse agrees and walks off with the doctor, however, the two don't know that Cody heard them. Cody remarks to himself that he is sick of the Hospital, that he just wants to leave and be free of this place. His negative emotions cause a reaction with the black Z rays in his body, transforming him into a red and black werewolf like creature with two back legs that are made of metal. Cody, in his black Z ray form, rampages throughout the city, the Powderpuff girls Z transform to deal with him, however, Bubbles is at the park when she transforms, so she doesn't catch up until a short time after Blossom and Buttercup find him. During the battle, a sign falls, nearly falling on a little boy, Bubbles tries to save him, but isn't fast enough. However, Cody saves him instead in the nick of time. Bubbles realizes that the monster (AKA Cody) might have saved the boy. Cody heads to the park, the children in the park run away in fear, however, Cody just walks around until he sees a bubble blower that was left behind. When the Powderpuff Girls Z find him, he is blowing bubbles at the highest point in the park. As the girls watch him, he performs the same trick he showed Bubbles as a child, making Bubbles realize that the monster they are dealing with is in fact Cody. The other two, however, attack Cody, remarking how easy it was to hit him and go to finish him off. But Bubbles protects him, when the two girls ask Bubbles why, Bubbles tries to explain, but then Cody gets angry, causing the other two girls to attack him again and pull Bubbles out of harms way. But Bubbles goes back to Cody and tells him she knows who he is, saying that he might look scary, but she can still see his true self. She says that he was protected the boy who was about to be crushed by the sign, saying that's how he acts when he sees someone in trouble, just like he did last time when he protected her. Cody calms down, but then the black Z rays agitate him, but before he can attack, Bubbles hugs him with tears in her eyes. This calms Cody down again as it starts to rain, Bubbles tells him that he is Cody, and that she knew the two of them would meet again one day. Cody looks at her before running away. IMG 6056.jpg IMG 6049.jpg IMG 6048.jpg IMG 5995.jpg IMG 6030.jpg IMG 6017.jpg IMG 5998.jpg IMG 6050.jpg Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males